The present exemplary embodiments pertain to methods of inputting actions from a fingerprint sensor and, more particularly, pertain to a thumb fingerprint sensor used in conjunction with other fingers on a user's hand to input actions into a computer device.
Fingerprint sensing and matching is widely used for personal identification or verification. A common approach to fingerprint identification involves scanning a sample fingerprint or an image thereof and storing the image and/or unique characteristics of the fingerprint image. The characteristics of a sample fingerprint may be compared to information for reference fingerprints already stored in a database to determine or verify identification of an individual.
A fingerprint sensor is an electronic device used to capture a digital image of the fingerprint pattern. The captured image is called a live scan. This live scan is digitally processed to create a biometric template (a collection of extracted features) which is stored and used for matching. Many technologies have been used including optical, capacitive, RF, thermal, piezoresistive, ultrasonic, piezoelectric and MEMS.